1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrode driving apparatuses and electronic equipment.
2. Background Technology
FIG. 9 shows a liquid crystal display apparatus of a conventional technology. In a liquid crystal display apparatus 300 of an active matrix type, signal electrodes 302 and scanning electrodes 304 are formed in a manner to cross one another. The liquid crystal display apparatus 300 includes an X driver (source driver) 306 that supplies driving signals to the signal electrodes 302, and a Y driver (gate driver) 308 that supplies driving signals to the scanning electrodes 304.
The X driver 306 is capable of operating with miniaturized wirings and at a low voltage due to the necessity to increase the circuit density resulting from the miniaturization and coloring of display images pursued in recent years. In the mean time, the Y driver 308 provides a higher driving voltage than that of the X driver 306, and therefore has a structure to withstand high voltages.
Accordingly, the X driver 306 and the Y driver 308 may be composed by independent electronic components, and may often be disposed separately from one another. In such a case, for example, as shown in FIG. 9, when the X driver 306 is disposed below a first side of a liquid crystal panel 310 and the Y driver 308 is disposed on the side of a second side of the liquid crystal panel 310, the liquid crystal display apparatus 300 becomes large in lateral and vertical directions. In particular, as shown in FIG. 9, when a frame region 312 becomes broad, a liquid crystal display apparatus that is small in width, which is required for a mobile telephone, cannot be provided. Such problems may occur not only in the liquid crystal display apparatuses but also when driving crisscrossing electrodes.
The present invention solves the problems, and its object is to provide an electrode driving apparatus and electronic equipment that can reduce its width (in other words, its frame).